Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a windshield wiper assembly for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, comprising a drive device which includes an electric motor having a pole-well and a transmission, which is drivable by the electric motor, the transmission being operatively connected/operatively connectable to a wiper arm, and comprising a device for fastening the drive device to the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Windshield wiper arms are known from the related art. For example, the unexamined patent application DE 102 42 298 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,619, discloses a windshield wiper assembly, in which three connecting points are provided for fastening to a vehicle. One of these connecting points is assigned to a pole-well end of the electric motor and provided with a decoupling element for decoupling vibrations. The decoupling element is assigned to the pole-well end and thus to an end face of the pole-well. An electric motor is also known from the utility model specification DE 20 2008 005 744 U1, which may be fastened in a vehicle by means of a sleeve. The sleeve accommodates an (axial) pole-well end of the electric motor, so that the electric motor is supported on the pole-well end in a manner similar to that in the aforementioned publication.